


One Fine Day

by litlebritain



Series: In Paradisum [2]
Category: Endeavour (TV), Inspector Morse (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litlebritain/pseuds/litlebritain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every life holds one great love<br/>One name to hold onto at the end<br/>One face to take into the darkness</p><p>Set near the end of the remorseful day</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Fine Day

Morse had known how it was going to end long before the doctor had told him. He had known he was a sick man, felt it deep inside. He had spent those latter months reflecting, on lost life and lost love. What could have been, always just out of his desperate grasp.

One face had always been clearer than most, swimming through his mind over the years. Hearing her familiar laughter outside and whipping round only to see a stranger. The sweet floral fragrance, long since washed out of his coat but etched into his memory for eternity.

“Thank Lewis for me.”

But it wasn’t Lewis that Morse was thinking of when the end came. It was a beautiful young woman with brown hair and striking blue eyes. Opening the door in a green skirt and cream blouse, compelling him into the house. Walking down the driveway in a pretty orange dress, flirting with him on the doorstep. Sitting in the dining room together talking about love, holding each other in the basement of the bank. Staring into her bright blue eyes outside the train station, tears pouring down his cheeks. Joan Thursday.

Every life holds one great love

One name to hold onto at the end

One face to take into the darkness

Endeavour closed his eyes for the final time.


End file.
